Cody and Mike: Steam Room Yaoi
by EternalInsanity787ESonic1997
Summary: A CodyXMike Fic involving Cody and Mike from Total Drama in a steam room. Co-written a while ago with an anonymous person and myself, That's really all you need to know. Enjoy.


Cody Anderson, a competitor of Total Drama's first and third seasons, had finally just gotten rid of Sierra at last. She had agreed to remain Close Best Friends with him, and as such he was finally alone in a steam room, his naked body having a towel wrapepd fully around his body as the steam helped him sweat aswell as relax. However, he was not alone. There was one other person in the steam room with him. Cody sooon enough sees Mike, the fourth season's Multiple Personality Disorder boy who had spikey dark hair and darkly tanned skin and dark eyes to add to it aswell. Not to mention, but he and Cody both happened to have gaps within their teeth. He was also wearing a towel with nothing else on, was taking a nice nap and having the sweat pour down his face. Cody looked down Mike's Body, down at Mike's well formed six-pack body and down to the towel he had on. Needless to say, Cody found men attractive but never actually had a relationship with one, and as such he licked his lips as he looks down. Naturally, this makes the sweat go down Cody more, and also grow a bulge as well.

"Hmmmmmmm, you feel the sweat come down your body. Sure you might smell a bit funky, but you feel so warm when that sweat drips down your body. I'm telling you, this is warm heaven, man..." Mike winked at Cody as he focused on the skinny, yet attractive geek. He had such boyish brown hair and so far, he was now starting to develop some kind of six pack. Not to mention something was poking from under Cody's towel.

"Heheh...yeah...heheh.", Cody was nervous and blushing a bit, trying to hide the bulge from under his towel. He smiled sheepishly back at Mike.

"I tell ya, what makes it more awesome is because they're nothing but guys here. I mean, who in the heck wants a nagging woman to come in here and ruin our fun. I rather kick back and have a soda with the rest of the guys than to listen to some woman nag and nag and nag..." Mike rolled his eyes constantly as he continued to rest once again.

"Amen to that, heheh.", Cody still nervously tried to hide his bulge once more. "Say...umm...can I ask ya something?"

"Shoot, man. What have you got to tell me about?", Mike said right to Cody raising his one eye.

"Ummm...well...I got this friend...and...he...what's your opinion on Gays?"

"Oh, I'm cool with them. I don't mind if I see two guys kissing one another. I mean, I support gay marriage all the way." Mike said, still keeping his cool.

"That's cool...heheh...heheh...heh.", Cody is still trying to hide the boner, and biting his lips since he can't help but think Mike's hair style, tan, and full formed six-pack is highly attractive to him. In his mind, he tries thinking of Beth naked but even then he can't help but think of Mike.

"I know. I mean if a man and woman can get married, why not two men? I mean, there's no problem with that at all." Mike replied as he was still resting comfortably. But somehow, it was all strange to him.

He actually found Cody very cute and insanely attractive. He didn't know why, but I think his shyness was making Mike think a lot more about him then he already knew at this Mike kept on relaxing, something inside him rose from his towel. It stood up 11 inches, and it was so much longer than a meaty sausage could ever feel. It was just popping up from under the towel and Mike didn't have no problem with that. Cody, while trying to hide his own (7 inch) bulge, nearly fainted when he saw Mike's bulge, and the bit of it pointing out. He couldn't help but stare at it, and he wanted it in him as well. But, he didn't comment on it. He just briefly licked his lips again and kept one hand over his bulge, "Yeah.", he finally said at that moment in response to Mike.

"So, you got a girlfriend?" Mike said to him as his tall manhood started to sweat from the tip of its head.

"Nah.", Cody replied, "I tried once, but...somethings happened."

"Really? What can you tell me?" Mike said, with his eyes still closed. His 11-inch rod was still twinging, standing very still and hard like an arrow.

"Well...she kept turning me down...and then...well..."

"What happened after that?" Mike said as he was finally looking at Cody, who was blushing by seeing Mike's hard throbbing penis hang out in the open.

"Well...it turned out...I was...well...", he of course can't help but try to not look at Mike's trhobbing member, but naturally he can't help but do just that.

"Heh, I get it. You're confused. Well, all people are like that sometimes, and I think that's cool with me." Mike said as he gone back to his rest. Cody's urges were just happening to take hold as of now. I mean just the size of Mike's manhood was enough to lick Cody's lips once again, but seductively. Cody slowly then gets up, not being able to take it anymore, and his towel fell off to the ground as he did so, he snuck up right to Mike, kneeling down right by the manhood. "Hmmmm... I tell ya, women are weak..." Mike smiled lightly as Cody looked at his huge throbbing erection. So pink and so hard. Cody was starting to feel a little bit hungry as of now. So without any time to spare, Cody was sent flying down to Mike's manhood unexpectedly. Cody was pretty shocked as he was sent flying, and he even instinctively opened his mouth as he was, since he didn't want it poking his eye out, and it was soon engulfed by his warm and moist mouth. "Ohh." Mike said as lent out a small grunt. Even though he wasn't looking at the geek himself, Mike knew that his strong sausage would lure Cody over to his side and by far his working. Cody's warm mouth was slowly juicing up and wetting down Mike's tight bulbous rod. The sensation felt so juicy. "Mmmmmmmmmm... ahhhhhhhhh, keep gooooing...", Cody, blushing heavily at this moment, along with shocked, did as Mike asked and bobbed his head up and down Mike's glorious sized muscle. He couldn't deny it, it felt good, and he even stroked his own as he sucked. "Mmmmmm... keep sucking... ohhhhhhhhh..." Mike groaned softly as he slowly wiped the sweat from his forehead. To add pleasure, Cody even stroked it very nice just like squeezing sausage at a sausage factory. He even licked the tip of the head in circles as well. Cody lightly wimpered as he licked the tip of the head, and as he went back to sucking he looked up at mike, blushing heavily. Mike looked down on Cody and whispered right onto his face, "Hmmmmm, mind if I taste your tongue...?" Hearing this, Cody nodded muffily as he kept on licking the giant rod of Mike's more often. He finally let go which caused Cody's chin to be lifted my Mike's hand, therefore facing him one on one. Cody then sent his face closer to Mike's lips. Cody's tongue entered Mike's mouth passionately and slowly, and Cody kept on his blush. Though, his lower parts showed he liked this alot. But Mike's tongue fought back and sent it way deep into Cody's mouth, where he found an opening for Cody to let out a very passionate moan. Never that Cody knew that Mike was just the seductive rough kisser before. He wanted to make sure his tongue got the very best from Mike's long-lashing tongue as well. As soon as the kissing slowly stopped, Mike then looked right at Cody's pool-like eyes and replied, "Hmmmmm, bend over for me..."

"O-Okay.", Cody sheepishly replied, bending over on all fours infront of Mike, his hole facing the other boy. Cody's hole was perhaps the tighest of all Total Drama Contestants, and also one of the most virgin. Not to mention hairless, the only hair Cody seemed to visibly possess was on his head and on his fronts which was shaven to have "C" on them. Cody braced himself for what was coming, "It's my first time, by the way...does this hurt?"

"Don't worry, just stand still and take a deep breath..." Mike whispered to him seductively as he positioned himself in front of Cody's hips. Mike then took a deep breath as he positioned his thick 11-inch rod positioned right into Cody's hole. With another deep breath and Cody struggling not to scream from the pain, Mike inserted his whole 11-inch greatness right inside Cody tight. It felt so warm and snuggly just like the inside of a jelly-filled donut.

As Mike began slowly thrusting into the virgin Cody, slowly since it was his first time, Cody felt so much pleasure it over-rided any pain, and he started moaning passionately, "Ohhh". Seeing how Cody liked the pressure and satisfaction that he felt, Mike's groin then backed away for a little while and then pushed again, lodging his hard, bulging stick into Cody's tight hole once again. This became such a slow, yet seductive pattern as Mike now seemed to grab Cody's tight toned hips and squeezed them tight as he kept on pushing his manhood inside his entrance, just stuffing Cody like a Thanksgiving turkey.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.", Cody moaned once more, enjoying the slowness, his own member fully hard from this already. "Harder.", he said, wanting more. "Please, go Harder". Mike then agreed and kept clocking his rod right inside him hard just like a freight train going right through a tunnel over and over again. He kept smacking into him hard and hard again. Mike thrusts were making Cody moan louder and more aggressive than ever before. Not to mention, Mike's grunts started growing very monstrous with every warm feeling that his large, bulbous manhood was taking inside Cody's tight gloryhole. "Oh Mary!", Cody cried out, now both were sweating from the feeling of Sex as Mike pounded at this harder speed, "Fuck Me, Fuck Me! FUCK ME!"

As Cody kept begging for Mike to take him more hard, Mike then broke his large pre-cummed manhood off of him for a little while. Just what exactly did Mike have in mind for the skinny, yet attractive geek? Well, whatever it was, it was gonna get really filthy and dirty as it got.

"Mmmmmm... lay down and spread your legs for me..." Mike whispered seductively to Cody, who's heart was just beating furiously like a speed demon going way over the speed limit over and over again. Cody did just as Mike asked him too, still sweating, shaking, and horny as ever. He braced himself for whatever was going to happen next. Mike plugged his hard rod inside Cody's hole once again and began to shift his hips back and forth slowly yet hardly. Mike let out one monstrous grunt with his erected penis pumping Cody's body like he was a human soccerball. With every pump, Cody's face soon was flushed itself clean. He loved how Mike manhood was squeezing and injecting inside him over and over. To add heat, Mike's sweat soon landed on Cody, who relaxed and closed his eyes with pressure feeling the pain that was worth feeling to him. The feeling of Mike's sweat made Cody horny enough to stroke his own member as Mike pumped in and out of him. The entire time, he looked up at Mike with his relaxed eyes, the pain was turning more and more into pleasure at this point. Mike kept pumping him harder and harder until he would soon reach over his breaking point. Mike then touched and ruffled Cody's hair as he kissed him passionately while he kept on stroking through the brown-haired geek's tightening hole. Cody could feel the room spinning all around just waiting for Mike to climax right inside him like crazily. Somehow, Mike's strengthening penis began to shake in an unbelievable fashion. With all this grunting and touching of their bodies all over, it was just about time to erupt. It was Mike's time to erupt.

"Uhhhhhh... UHHHHHHHHHH... I'M CUMMING! I'M CUUUUUUMING!" Mike shouted as with one grunt and stroke sent his white goo splashing from the tip of his rim and squirt inside Cody's hole unbelievably repeating the aquirting over and over again.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOODDDDDD!", Cody screamed and moaned loudly, and the cock inside him was enough to push his own member to begin release it's cream as well, squirting right on the bodies of both Cody and Mike, and some went right on Cody's cheek as well. "Ohhhhhhhhh!", Cody moaned as he began easing the tension after this.

"Ohhhhhhhh..." Mike grunted as he carefully slid out of Cody real nicely and watching the cum pour right out of Cody's hole just like a fountain. It was just pure orgasmic nirvana that had connected two heavenly bodies together. After they took a deep breath, Mike talked down to Cody, who felt like pure exhaustion coming all through his already hot body. Literally. "Hmmmmmm, that was amazing. You really took it like a champ, no doubt about it. I feel really good having that sweat pour all over me."

"Thanks...do you wanna maybe...go out sometime?", Cody of course said this as he was catched his breath. Not to mention dealing with sweat all over himself.

"Sounds good." Mike replied as he grabbed Cody's ass instead of his hand, "Let's try my place tonight..."

With a flirtatious wink, both Mike and Cody had left with a smile, thinking of the really hot sex that they shared together. With that, it was over. Cody and Mike, well, they became quite close to one another after all of that went on. What a way to kill off stress after all.


End file.
